


Parting

by Stariceling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of the Conqueror of Shamballa movie. An understanding between Al and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

Ed turned and stepped back into the ship, the last look Al had gotten at his expression was firm, and painful.

“Niisan! Niisan! NIISAN!”

Al knew on some level that no matter how loud he shouted, his brother would not reappear for him. He knew that beyond a doubt, but there was no way he could just let his brother go. Not when he was so close, for the first time in years. Not when Ed would never be able to come back. Not now. Not ever.

Fighting against the firm arm Roy had around his waist, Al strained to get free. Whatever it took, he would get across that quickly widening gap that was separating him from his brother. Roy had to let go. He needed to follow his brother before it was too late.

Instead, Roy lifted him right off of his feet, took two running steps forward, and flung him bodily across the gap.

Al landed awkwardly, catching himself by grabbing hold of the gash Ed had disappeared into at the same moment that the ship’s engines flared to life. He was nearly knocked loose by the sudden jolt, but there was no way he was letting go now.

Near deafened by the wind rushing in his ears, Al clung to the jagged metal. He looked quickly back over his shoulder at Roy.

The older man gave him a calm salute.

Al wanted to call back to him, to tell him, ‘thank you,’ and say, ‘goodbye.’ He couldn’t say a thing. He was still shaking from almost losing his brother again, and his throat was far too tight for words.

Realizing that there was nothing he could say in that moment that Roy didn’t already know, Al managed a smile. Then he turned away and ducked inside.

For now he would find a hiding place, and he would stay there until it was too late for his brother to try to send him back. Al was determined that he would be traveling alongside his brother from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I think this was funnier in my head than it was written down. If you were wondering how Al got on the air ship at the end. Well, obviously: Roy.


End file.
